Boarding House Number 11
by HuskyVL
Summary: [ Chap 6 UP!] Kos-kosan yang nggak pernah damai ( Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Ahn Hyungseob, Park Woojin, Joo Haknyeon, Lee Euiwoong, Kim Samuel, Lee Daehwi) GS! Au! PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2
1. Chapter 1 (Teaser)

Title : Boarding House Number 11

Author : HuskyVL

Genre : Family, Humir gagal ( /nulis aja typo lu), School life, Kos life, Lil bit romance, AU!, geje max, Warning!GS, Typo dimana-mana

Just enjoy

Park Jihoon

"Gua gak pendek bege... Cewe emang bagusan mungil gini... Kalsiumnya kesedot Seonho sih"

"Kak aku gak buka layanan sedot wc"

Bae Jinyoung

"Aku tau aku tampan, tapi bisa nggak matanya dikondisikan?"

"Btw lu bisa gosok gigi nggak sih?"

Yoo Seonho

"Kak kok ada tiang listrik ya didepan kos-kosan?"

"Kalo gue tiang listrik elu kerekan bendera?"

Lai Guanlin

"Eh lu ngapain peluk-peluk?"

"Gelap kak, Seonho takut kepleset"

Hyungseob

"Itu taring mau nyedot darah gue?"

"Ini gingsul bege"

Park Woojin

"Gua benci sama cewe jadi-jadian macem lu"

"Idih siapa juga mau suka sama pemain gingsul gingsul serigala cem lo"

Lee Daehwi

"Muel!! Anterin gua ke toko buku yuk!"

"Siap 45 kak"

Kim Samuel

"Kakak gak suka yg manis-manis ya? Pantes... Soalnya kakak udah manis sih"

"...-nosebleed"

Joo Haknyeon

"Adek cantik, kok tambah cantik aja?"

"Mas mau kubilangin sama mama nggak?"

Lee Euiwoong

"Mama kapan pulang??? Keluarin nih anak dari kos an napaa"

"Haknyeon itu anak sahabat mama, bagus dong kalo kalian sampai jadian"

Wee lagi kesemsem nih sama Produce 101 kkkk... Review boleh dong... Thanx

Disini GS warning!


	2. Chapter 2 (Prolog)

Title : Boarding House Number 11

Author : HuskyVL

Genre : Family, Humir gagal ( /nulis aja typo lu), School life, Kos life, Lil bit romance, AU!, geje max, Warning!GS, Typo dimana-mana

Just enjoy

Hari ini hari pertama liburan kenaikan kelas dimulai. Hari dimana anak SMP pun bakal siap-siap jadi SMA. Hari dimana Seonho yang sebelumnya gak pernah hidup jauh dari ortu harus mencoba mandiri mencari ilmu di provinsi orang.

Singkat cerita, Seonho yang berhasil menempuh akselrasi 2 kali dan akhirnya sejajar dengan kakak sepupunya Park Jihoon ini harus meninggalkan kampung halaman di Busan. Ya maklum lah anak pinter, dapet sekolahnya macem Hanlim. Berbekal ortu yang pas-pas an, ga mungkin dua anak itu dibelikan apartemen disana. Dan usut punya usut akhirnya mereka pun sengaja di kos kan. Muehehe.

Lain cerita dengan Samuel yang semenjak SMP sudah merasakan hidup sederhana ( ngakunya gamau sombong ). Dia terlanjur nyaman tinggal di kos-kosan apalagi dengan hadir nya pujaan hati a.k.a Kak Daehwi terjintah. Samuel yang tau Daehwi nya adalah kakak tingkat kelas akhirnya memutusin buat ikut program akselrasi. Hitung-hitung biar bisa belajar bareng. Ya walaupun akhirnya Daehwi masuk SOPA dan Samuel kena di Hanlim sih.

Bae Jinyoung masuk kos-an karena diajak oleh Guanlin. Guanlin diajak oleh Park Woojin. 3 anak ini emang dari fetus udah sahabatan. Sewa kos pun minta yang kamarnya pojokan yang gede yang muat kasur king size buat bertiga. Katanya sih biar persahabatan tambah erat sekalian bisa ngerasain hidup mandiri. Harus bisa jadi suami-able gitu.

Joo Haknyeon sih sebenernya mau-mau aja dibelikan apartemen. Toh sebenernya mama nya di Jeju itu holkay. Tapiii semenjak dikenalin sama anak sahabat mamanya (Lee Euiwoong) dia gak pikir dua kali buat nge kos ditempat mamanya Euiwoong. Kan sekalian ngedeketin mamanya sama anaknya kkkk.

Yang terakhir Ahn Hyungseob. Dia sama Daehwi itu udah sahabatan dari sebelum mereka dibuat /what. Karena suatu kejadian, mama sama papa Daehwi harus pisah dan bikin dia jadi broken home. Hyungseob yang emang udah sayang banget sekali sama Daehwi pun mengusulkan ide buat tinggal di kos-kosan. Sekaligus biar Daehwi gak kesepian gitu...

Dan... kisah 10 anak kos-kosan nomor 11 ini dimulai

jreng jreng jreng

TBC

ps.

Disini mereka semua kelas 10

SOPA : Daehwi, Hyungseob, Euiwoong, Haknyeon

Hanlim : Seonho, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Guanlin, Samuel

Bayangin kos-kosan nya gede banget, ga mewah tapi lumayan elit dan pas dikantong /apaan coba

Lantai 1 kamar 1 : Seonho Jihoon

Lantai 1 kamar 2 : Hyungseob Daehwi

Lantai 1 kamar pribadi : Euiwoong

Lantai 2 kamar 1 : Woojin Guanlin Jinyoung (bayangin 2 kamar dijadiin 1)

Lantai 2 kamar 2 : Samuel Haknyeon


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Boarding House Number 11

Author : HuskyVL

Genre : Family, Humir gagal ( /nulis aja typo lu), School life, Kos life, Lil bit romance, AU!, geje max, Warning!GS, Typo dimana-mana

Just enjoy

[ 01.00 pm KST at Kos-kosan ]

Seonho Cuma bias melongo. Sumpah kalau boleh jujur, kos-kosan ini jauh lebih bagus dari ekspetasinya. Sumpah. Walau keliatan minimalis dari depan, nyatanya -nyegerin(?) luas banget pas masuk.

"Anyeong! Gue Hyungseob. Pasti kalian anak baru ya? Barang-barang kalian udah dianterin kurir kok kemaren" Hyungseob senyum 3 jari sambil nyodorin tangannya /niatnya jabat tangan gitu.

"Btw gue Jihoon dan ini sepupu gue Seonho. Mohon bantuannya ya" kata Jihoon sambil nyamber tangan hyungseob dan digoyang 2 kali.

"Kak, kalo butuh bantuan ke Seonho aja"

Jihoon cuma speechless ngehadepin anak ayam satu ini.

"Hahaha… Sini gue tunjukin kamar nya" Hyungseob tanpa cap cip cup langsung narik tangan Jihoon.

Mereka lebih pangling lagi lihat kamarnya. Kamarnya gede dan kelihatan nyaman banget.

"Eh iya, anak-anak lain pada lagi keluar. Entar jangan lupa ya jam 5 bakal ada ngumpul di ruang tengah. Kalian tata-tata dulu aja, oke? Gue tinggal ya" Hyungseob pun melengos pergi.

Bukannya nata barang-barang si anak ayam malah lunjak-lunjak di kasur dan Cuma dapet deathglare dari sepupunya yang bantet itu.

[ 12.15 pm at Bandara Incheon ]

Haknyeon celingukan, sabar nungguin camer njemput. Kata mamanya sih udah diteleponin Tante Lee buat minta tolong njemput Haknyeon di bandara soalnya kan tuh anak masih dua kali ke Seoul, takut nyasar entar.

"Haknyeon kan? Nunggu lama ya?" perfect timing banget. Barusan aja dibatin sama Haknyeon.

Haknyeon kicep. Serasa dunia cuma ada dia sama cewek yang menurutnya cantik beud. Suwer demi bayi babi nya yang baru netes jumat kliwon kemaren, Euiwoong cantik bangetttt. Rok biru muda selutut, cek. Kemeja lengen panjang warna putih, cek. Sneakers abu-abu, cek. Rambut dikucir kuda, cek.

"Eng enggak… Eh mana tante Lee?" Haknyeon kembali celingak-celinguk dan malah mendapati seorang lelaki bongsor bak tiang jemuran di belakang Euiwoong.

"Oh, ini Hanyong itu? Gue Guanlin, anak kosan 11," Guanlin gak nyodorin tangan bak orang kenalan, malahan ngerangkul bahu Euiwoong yang pas banget direngkuh /eak.

"Emm salam kenal juga, omong-omong Tante Lee mana Woong?" Haknyeon nanya lagi. Lagi.

"Oh, mama ke luar kota. Kita njemput dianter Guanlin pake van. Sini biar kita bantuin ngankat barang-barangnya" Euiwoong langsung deh nyamber koper Haknyeon dan cuma diikutin Guanlin dari belakang.

[ 11.00 am KST at Bookstore ]

Daehwi, Samuel, sama Jinyoung lagi ke took buku. Kata Daehwi, mereka tuh harus prepare nyari buku pelajaran mulai sekarang. Emang cewe idaman Samuel banget deh.

"Hwi, emang harus sekarang banget ya? Kita masuk sekolah masih minggu depan kali. Lo gamau jalan-jalan ke mall kek nonton kek apa kemana gitu?" Jinyoung ngedumel sendiri. Emang holkay kaya Jinyoung kadang susah mau ngehabisin uangnya.

"Kita udah gede, udah bukan kelas 9 lagi. Dan plis, kita harus prepare rangkuman ya jangan mentang-mentang lu anak social terus gak ngerangkum gitu. Samuel juga, anak sains nantinya banyak apalan dan gak boleh kaya dulu yang nyadangin rangkumannya Euiwoong." Ok. Daehwi mulai pidato kawan-kawan.

"Kak Daehwi emang yang paling top dah" Samuel cengengesan dan ngekor kemana pun Daehwi pergi. Mirip dah sama peliaraan –ditonyor Samuel.

Jinyoung pun cuma geleng-geleng angguk-angguk dan ngelanjutin nyari buku paket buat kelas 10.

[ 02.00 pm KST at Kos-kosan ]

Hyungseob mulai bête. Setengah mati bête. Mana Daehwi gak pulang-pulang /pasti diajak muter-muter ke mall sama Jinyoung. Tapi tadi salah dia juga sih mau jadi volunteer buat njaga kos-an. Bisa males-malesan sih sebenernya. Tapi bête. Mana acara tv nya Robocar Poli.

Eh tunggu deh. Dari tadi Hyungseob gak lihat tuh gingsul Woojin Pasti dia lagi ngorok di kamar. Pasti. Hyungseob pun langsung loncat dari sofa ruang tengah dan langsung naek ke lantai dua, ke kamar paling gede di kosan.

Tok tok tok

"Woojin-ah… Gue boleh masuk gak?"

"Woojin-ah…"

Karena merasa gak dijawab, Hyungseob akhirnya mutusin buat masuk tuh kamar punya Guanlin-Woojin-Jinyoung. Yealah, si tokoh -pembantu /slap utama lagi bobok cantik meluk guling. Hyungseob pun mukul tuh pantat bohai sama guling panda yang diyakini punya Guanlin.

"Bangun oi… Gingsul lo copot tuh!"

"HA! APA!" Woojin gelagapan kaya habis mimpi burik aja dan cewek yang lagi megang guling a.k.a Hyungseob malah ketawa nista.

"Asem lu! Ngapain sih ngganggu orang tidur?"

"Hehehe… Temenin gue nyari cemilan kuy. Lo kan bisa nyetir, secara Guanlin masih di bandara gak pulang-pulang" Hyungseob nge les.

"Naik bus aja sono. Kartu lo udah masa tenggang? Gue pinjemin nih" si gingsul udah belaga kaya nyari dompetnya. Tapi ditahan sama Hyungseob sama puppy eyes nya yang sedikit njijikin.

"Masa cewek cantik gini naek bus sendirian. Entar kalo gue ada yang nyolek gimana? Kalo ada yang ngasih permen gimana? Kalo digodain ahjushi- ahjushi gimana? Kalo diculik gimana? Kalo..mmph" keburu tuh bibir seksi Hyungseob dijepit sama tangan Woojin. Gatel dengerinnya.

"Iya bawel. Tunggu 10 menit-an. Gua mandi dulu"

Yes. Misi. Hyungseob. Berhasil

TBC

Bonus

"Ya elah, kok lu pake rok sih? Mana pendek banget. Ganti celana panjang sana!" kata Woojin yang udah nunggu di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kenapa sih emang nya? Jelek ya?" Hyungseob keburu mecucu.

"Kita pake moge bege. Gua males bawa mobil"

Hyungseob pun kicet dan akhirnya balik badan buat ganti di kamar. Dan tanpa sadar di gingsul dari tadi mesem-mesem gaje. Ciye yang mau naik moge berdua.

Wah makasih ternyata respon nya bagus /prokprokprokbuatkalian. Gais saran high school korea yg bagus lagi dong. Aku mikirnya mereka biar sekolah kaya sistem nya di Indo gitu, social, bahasa, sama sains. Kasih saran juga ya enak nya 10 anak itu dimasukin jurusan apa (Seonho Euiwoong ultimate sains)… Dan kayanya nih cerita bakal gua publish di Wattpad /biar ada gambarnya gitu kan lebih menarik. Kalian juga bisa kunjungi akun Wattpad ku di HuskyVL… See you soon… Review boleh dong kak? Biar tambah semangat… BaiBai


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Boarding House Number 11

Author : HuskyVL

Genre : Family, Humir gagal ( /nulis aja typo lu), School life, Kos life, Lil bit romance, AU!, geje max, Warning!GS, Typo dimana-mana

Just enjoy

[ 03.00 pm KST at Kos-kosan ]

Ting-tong

Ting-tong

Ting-tong

Ting ting ting ting ting tong

Seonho yang mulanya lagi bobok cantik pun kebangun. Duh padahal juga masih sejam-an boboknya. Seonho celingukan nyari kakak sepupunya a.k.a Park Jihoon. Nihil. Kakaknya ilang.

Ting tong

"Yaa sebentar!!!" Seonho langsung loncat dari kasur sambil mbenahin kuciran ayam yang berantakan.

Klek

"Duh lama amat sih! Garing gua nunggunya" dumel orang gak genak didepan pintu.

Seonho cuma bisa speechless dan melongo.

"Kak kok ada tiang listrik ya didepan kos-kosan?" Seonho cuma keceplosan sumpah. Roh nya belum 100% balik nih.

Guanlin ngangkat satu alisnya keatas / _gua nosebleed_. Guanlin merhatiin cewe yang lagi pake kaos kuning lengen pendek gambar ayam ini dari bawah keatas.

"Kalo gue tiang listrik elu kerekan bendera?"

"Hih... Kakak mau cari siapa kesini?" Seonho genti nanya.

"Ya mau masuk lah, gue capek mau istirahat" sewot Guanlin.

Guanlin udah ancang-ancang mau masuk. Eh ditahan sama anak ayam satu ini.

"Gak boleh! Kata kak Hyungseob, aku nggak boleh biyarin orang asing masuk"

"Kakak nge-kos disini dek... Kakak mau masuk ya?" Guanlin kepaksa senyum.

"Gak boleh! Tampang kakak mencurigakan" Seonho bersikeras.

"Yodah panggilin Hyungseob sana" kata Guanlin dah kek emosi gitu. Hari ini emang Guanlin dapet banyak cobaan Ung minta diberhentiin di pusat perbelanjaan /katanya sih harus beli alat2 mandi. Sebenernya Guanlin udah bujuk-bujuk biar Ung mau ditemenin Guanlin sekalian, tapi si Ung malah ngajak si Hankyeon dengan alasan dia butuh tau Seoul. Plis... Guanlin kan gini-gini masih baper sama mantan /ups.

"Kak Hyungseob pergi sama kak Woojin" Seonho masih ngehadang depan pintu.

Guanlin akhirnya nelepon Hyungseob biar kelar urusan. Guanlin nggak nanggung-nanggung nge vidcall biar tuh anak ayam percaya. Pada akhirnya pun si anak ayam cuma manggut-manggut terus minta maaf sama Guanlin.

"Maaf ya kak hehe"

"Heung..." Guanlin cuma ngelengos masuk. Tapi klo dipikir-pikir anak ayam itu lucu banget ya.

[ 05.00 pm KST at Kos-kosan ]

"Oke, kita kenalan dulu ya sebelumnya sama anak baru..." itu suara Daehwi dan diikuti tepuk tangan heboh dari sohib terjinta nya Hyungseob /bayangin aja tepukannya Jisung wkwk.

"Kenalin gue Park Jihoon. Umur 16 tahun ini. Gue bakal sekolah di Hanlim jurusan bahasa. Mohon kerjasama nya ya"

"Kalo aku Haknyeon. Aku dari Jeju. Bakal sekolah di SOPA jurusan sosial. Terimakasih" Haknyeon nundukin badan dan langsung duduk manis deketnya Ung.

Dan mereka pun kenalan satu-satu kek kenalan temen kelas baru gitu. Haknyeon seneng banget soalnya mereka pada ramah gitu /kecuali satu orang yang dari tadi ngeliatin cem mau bunuh orang.

"Eh... tunggu, anak ayam mana?" Guanlin tanya gitu soalnya dia gak lihat anak ayam dari tadi.

"Namanya Seonho kan ? tadi katanya mau beli cemilan" celetuk Samuel.

"Mampus. Dia kan belom tau daerah sini. Kok gue bolehin ya tadi? Mungkin bisa gue telepon dulu" Jihoon nepuk jidatnya.

"Heol teleponnya gak dibawa" Jihoon merutuki ke bege-an nya karena ngelepas tuh anak ayam sendirian.

Baru aja berapa jam di kos-an udah bikin ulah aja ya si anak ayam satu itu.

Akhirnya Guanlin langsung berdiri dan lari keluar rumah. Alih-alih khawatir, dia cuma kasihan kok. Iya kasihan kalo cewe imut macem dia diapa-apain sama orang asing.

Untung aja feeling Guanlin bener. Tuh anak nangis sesenggukan didepan toko kelontong sambil sesekali nggigit sosis. Imut banget.

"Kakaaaak " Seonho reflek langsung meluk Guanlin.

"Kalo mau keluar tuh minta dianterin. Lu tau nggak anak-anak lain pada khawatir tau... Ayo pulang" Guanlin pun nggandeng tangan tuh anak ayam.

"Bukan gitu kak... Aku gak bisa pulang soalnya uangku kurang buat bayar"

TBC

Wee akhirnya... Ini full moment of byeongaries. Maksudku di publish di Wattpad itu, tetep ku publish disini kok. Itu masih rencana. Cuz aku masih PAS dan kuota buat nge Wattpad gaada /hiks. Gimana chapter ini? Review ya... Biar gua semangat!!!

ps anggep aja SOPA sama Hanlim ada sains bahasa sosial ya


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Boarding House Number 11

Author : HuskyVL

Genre : Family, Humir gagal ( /nulis aja typo lu), School life, Kos life, Lil bit romance, AU!, geje max, Warning!GS, Typo dimana-mana

Just enjoy

[ 08.00 am KST at Kos-Kosan ]

Pagi ini cerah banget. Itu pikiran pertama Jinyoung pas bangun tidur. Di kanan kirinya terlihat kebo-kebo yang masih pada meluk guling. Ya siapa lagi kalo nggak Guanlin sama Woojin.Jinyoung yang kebisaaan sarapan emang selalu bangun pagi gak kaya Guanlin yang cuma makan pas siang sama malem ataupun Woojin yang sukanya ngemil daripada sarapan. Pokoknya Jinyoung harus sarapan. Prinsip dah.

Jinyoung turun ke dapur dan ngelihat anak baru yang dia tau namanya Jihoon lagi nyiapin makanan.

"Sarapan juga?" tanya Jinyoung sambil ngehampirin Jihoon (modus detected).

"Oh jinyoung? Iya, dari dulu gua udah kebiasaan sarapan" Jihoon kembali fokus bikin 2 mangkuk sereal.

"Lu bikin apa sih? Gue ngicip boleh gak hehe"

"Biasa, sereal pake susu coklat. Lu mau minta?" Jihoon nyodorin sekotak sereal.

"Oh gue tau kenapa lo makan sereal. Buat tumbuh tinggi ya? Btw lu ngingetin gue sama Tinkerbell. Manis, kecil, pendek hahaha" ledek Jinyoung.

"Dasar jerapah gadungan. Gua gak pendek bege. Cewe emang bagusan mungil gini. Kalsiumnya kesedot Seonho sih" dengus Jihoon sebel.

"Kak aku gak buka layanan sedot wc" Jihoon sampek lupa kalo ni anak ayam nungguin serealnya.

Jinyoung ngelanjutin ketawanya. Sumpah dua anak ini gokil banget. Apalagi ekspresinya Seonho.

"Sini gue minta dong" Jinyoung pun langsung ngerebut kotak sereal dari tangan Jihoon.

"Balikin dulu! Gue belom ambil" Jihoon nyoba buat nangkep sereal yang sekarang udah diangkat tinggi-tinggi sama Jinyoung.

Dan pertengkaran kecil mereka cuma ditonton sama Seonho. Drama live pikir Seonho.

[ 06.00 pm KST at Kos-Kosan ]

Jihoon tuh orangnya mudah akrab. Sebenernya Daehwi sama Hyungseob juga sih yang supel banget. Kebangeten malah.

Contohnya kaya gini nih. Mereka bertiga -ralat- berlima sama Samuel plus Guanlin pada maraton nonton seri Hunger game di lantai tiga (ada semacam home teather gitu). Pokoknya mereka bertiga tuh cepet banget nyambungnya. Apalagi mereka lahir di tahun yang sama dan hobinya banyak yang sama. Salah satunya nonton film. Dan gosip.

"Eh hwi, gue lupa jam 7 entar kan kita ngumpul bareng sama anak-anak kelas 9 di PH" Hyungseob nepuk dahinya. Baru keinget satu fakta penting.

"Oh iya, kok gue bisa lupa ya. Buruan deh siap-siap. Hoon, kita tinggal gapapa kan? Film nya dilanjut besok aja"

"Santai aja hwi. Gue lanjutin filmnya bareng Samuel sama Guanlin" kata Jihoon sambil nge-pause film nya.

"Eh gue juga sekalian mau pergi deh" Samuel ngeregangin otot. Pegel udah nonton 2 film dan bokong cantiknya gak gerak kemana-mana.

"Ati-ati deh dijalan. Jangan pulang malem-malem"

"Beneran gapapa kan Hoon?" Hyungseob kali ini memastikan.

"Gapapa, pergi aja buruan udah jam 6 lebih nih" Jihoon buat gestur _syuh syuh_.

"Hoon lanjutin film nya napa. Lo nge pause tepat si catniss nya mangap coba"

Poor Guanlin.

Sejam kemudian...

"Eh ada kurbell, lagi nonton apaan?"

"Lo panggil kurbell lagi gue jitak ya dasar jerapah jadi-jadian" Jihoon ngambil ancang-ancang mau mukul. Jinyoung pun ngasih gesture peace.

"Film apaan sih ini? Kok ada bangunan mbledak nya" bukan menghayati film, satu anak ini emang bikin konsen Jihoon buyar.

"Diem aja kalo mau nonton"

"Tuh tuh sekarang malah keredam lumpur"

"Brisik"

"Bell cewek nya diculik"

"Bodo"

"Bell tuh ada yang disetrum"

"Kak Jihoon anterin Seonho beli pisang dong di supermarket" kali ini suara gaib menginterupsi kegitan Jihoon-Jinyoung.

Guanlin yang bisa mbaca keadaan pun langsung berdiri dan ngehampiri tuh anak ayam.

"Udah sama kakak aja, kalian gatau daerah sini entar kesasar lagi. Ayo kakak anterin naek motor"

Sebelum Jihoon ngomong tuh tiang listrik udah narik sepupunya turun kebawah.

Sepeninggal Guanlin mereka berdua pun langsung hening. Gaada yang mbuka percakapan dan berdua akhirnya fokus nonton.

Sejam berlalu dan ini udah mau memasuki seri yang terakhir. Jinyoung yang gak betah diem pun akhirnya mbuka suara. Sebenernya pihak sana juga gasuka kalo hening gini sih. Tapi apadaya Jihoon malu. Ya masa kudu perempuan yang mbuka percakapan. Eh sebenernya gapapa juga sih.

"Hoon gue ambilin cemilan ya? Tunggu bentar"

Jinyoung balik-balik udah mbawa sebungkus pop corn gede dan 4 kotak susu strawberry.

"Gue sukanya susu strawberry. Sorry ya kalo lo gasuka" Jinyoung nyodorin sekotak buat Jihoon.

"Sebenernya gue lebih suka coca-cola sih, tapi makasih deh"

"Makanya lo gak tinggi-tinggi... Kurbell"

"JINYOUNG!!!"

Behind The Scene

"Kayanya Jinyoung suka sama Jihoon deh"

"Jinyoung? Bukannya dia emang suka gitu ya?"

"Lo tahu ndiri kan Jinyoung gasuka nonton film. Ke bioskop aja cuma jadi tempat tidur"

"Ohiya bener juga"

TBC

Gimana? Udah panjang belom? kkk sebenernya ini udah jadi 3 hari yang lalu cuma males ngetik hehe... Please review, follow and fav ya, karena itu mendukung banget buat gue. Thank you yang udah mau ngikutin. XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Boarding House Number 11

Author : HuskyVL

Genre : Family, Humir gagal ( /nulis aja typo lu), School life, Kos life, Lil bit romance, AU!, geje max, Warning!GS, Typo dimana-mana

Just enjoy

[08.00 am KST at Kos-Kosan]

Samuel lagi geluntungan di kasur. Semalam dia gak bisa tidur. Kalo dia ngaca, pasti udah jelas ada kantung mata kek panda. Berulang kali dia nyubit pipinya soalnya takut kalo dia mimpi. Sumpah peristiwa kemaren malem bikin dia kacau.

[07.00 pm KST at PH]

Hyungseob sama Daehwi udah siap-siap mau ke PH. Entah kelas nya rempong atau apalah. Tapi cewek-cewek kelas nya pada ngajak kumpul di PH. Katanya reunian sih sekalian ngerayain ultahnya Eunbin.

"Kita naik bus nih hwi?" Hyungseob udah siap-siap tas pergi.

"Emang mau pake apa?"

"Naik mobil aja yuk, minta anterin Woojin kek"

Hyungseob emang demen banget sama supirnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Muel mau kemana nih?" Hyungseob yang balik dari acara mbangunin Ujin langsung nanya Samuel yang keliatan rapi banget.

"Nyari makan kak. Sekalian mau ke mini market"

"Mending gini aja deh. Hyungseob gue bonceng. Daehwi biar dibonceng Muel" kata Ujin nyembul dari belakang.

"Lo bukannya pake mobil ya?" tanya Daehwi.

"Males bawa mobil gue. Sekalian makan di PH ye kan Muel? Entar lo makan sama gue aja" Woojin langsung ngasih helm ke Hyungseob dan ngehidupin motornya.

"Yaudah deh" Daehwi ngangguk doang dan langsung naik ke motor Samuel.

Sesampainya disana, Hyungseob langsung ke salah satu meja panjang yang udah ada cewe2 -yang diyakini temen smp- sebangsa dan seirama(?). Sedang ujin sama muel udah duduk di bangku isi 4 orang dan mulai mesen makanan.

Lain hal nya sama Daehwi. Dia cuma diem dan ngerasa kalau matanya mulai memanas. Dia lihat papanya sama tante Park -yang sampai sekarang dianggep Daehwi sebagai perusak hubungan keluarganya- dan satu lagi, putri kecil tante Park.

"Daehwi?" Itu suara tante Park yang sekarang udah nggandeng tangan Daehwi buat ikutan makan.

"Gimana kabarnya?" tanya tante Park.

"Gausah sok ramah deh te!" jawab Daehwi ketus.

"Daehwi! Jangan kurang ajar!" pada dasarnya, ayah Daehwi yang mudah emosi langsung ngankat jari telunjuk didepan muka daehwi.

"Apa pa? Papa mau tampar Daehwi kaya papa nampar mama? Silahkan!"

PLAK

Semua pengunjung sontak langsung lihat mereka. Dan Daehwi udah mulai netesin air mata sambil megang pipi yang sekarang udah dipastiin memerah. Samuel yang bisa mbaca suasana langsung narik tangan Daehwi buat pergi sekarang. Hyungseob sebenernya udah mau ngejar, tapi Woojin nahan dan bilang kalo Daehwi gak apa-apa.

[08.00 pm KST at Han river]

"Bisa bayangin gak sih? Bokap lo selingkuh sama perempuan muda yang udah punya anak kecil. Papa bahkan saking sibuk nya gapernah ngeluangin waktu buat gue sama mama makan bareng. Tapi kalo sama tante Park? Aku emang salah tadi.Hiks hiks"

Muel gabisa ngomong apa-apa selain ngelus-ngelus pucuk kepala Daehwi yang -sadar ato enggak- udah meluk dia dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Udah sedih nya. Tapi kan sekarang Kak Daehwi masih ada mama kan? Kak Daehwi mau Muel anterin pulang ke rumah mama? ato balik ke kos?"

"Gue mau ke kos aja. Gue ngerasa bersalah banget sama Hyungseob." Daehwi melepas pelukan Samuel juga diem aja pas Samuel ngelap air matanya pake bagian atas kemejanya /ceritanya Samuel pake baju yang kaya di Get Ugly/.

[09.00 pm KST at Kos-kosan]

Daehwi langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari Hyungseob ketika masuk ke Kos-kosan. Kali ini yang nangis sesenggukan malah Hyungseob. Dan mereka pun masuk ke kamar ya sambil pelukan sama nangis-nangisan /maklum perempuan/.

"Ciye yang selangkah maju" Woojin nggodain Samuel yang sekarang naik tangga buat ke kamar.

"Paan sih hyung"

"Gue tau lo Daehwi pasti meluk lo kan? Kaos lo basah semua tuh hahaha"

Samuel kicep. Pipinya merah.

TBC

 **Gimana kabar hati kalian? Gue jujur masih baper. Daku masih baper sama Muel Jonghyun Anak ayam TT. Awalnya yang jadi pikiran ku cuma "Pokonya Guanlin kudu debut. Guanlin debut aman sentosa". Tapi kok dipikir2 sekarang baper ya TT. Sudahlah kita doakan aja moga mereka sukses. Banyak jalan ke Makkah kok wkwk.** **At least, aku cuma minta review kok... Aku gak minta makanan kalian -baper-** **Aku gak minta duit kalian wkwkwk.** **XOXO. Thanks.** **ps. Udah diaplot di Wattpad**


End file.
